Way Away
by Count Duckula
Summary: Rated for language. Harry just got fed up with trying to save the world and started worrying more about his own ass. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: **Yeah yeah not mine

**Author's Note: **Yes I'm aware that I only write Harry Potter fics so bite me. As of late one of my favorite bands is Yellowcard (you should really check out their new CD) anyway, the first track is "Way Away" and it's just such an AWESOME song. Seriously, anyone who has ever felt like their life is just monotonous shit should check this song out. Anyway, I just kinda realized that people idolatrize Harry, making him seem like some kinda God or great worrier and kinda forget that he's just a kid. In the next book he's just a year younger than me. So I mean, what would happen if he didn't feel like being all noble and decided he didn't want to stick up for the world for once and wanted to save his own ass? One shot (don't make me turn this into cliché shit like Snape Manor)

**Way Away**

Harry Potter of Number 4 Privet Drive woke with a start one morning. What sounded like a dying hippo echoed through the house. This was not a good sign! He snatched his wand from under his pillow and ran out of the room so fast he almost forgot his glasses. He clamored down the stairs to find Dudley crying like a little bitch. He'd broken his wrist trying to climb on the cabinets to reach the Chocolate Frogs Harry had stashed there a week before. Aunt Petunia was sobbing insanely while Vernon was on the phone yelling at an ambulance to hurry up.

_I think I'm breaking out_

_I'm gonna leave you now_

_There's nothing for me here_

_It's all the same _

For a week after Vernon tried to sue the company that made the cabinets (never mind Dudley was now roughly the size of a barge), and had reduced Harry to a meal a day for "bewitching the chocolate" so Dudley would try and get it (never mind he still couldn't do magic outside of school). He kept raving about how Dudley's career as a boxer was not officially over. So now he was eating less, getting out less, none of his homework was done, members of the Order were constantly writing him making sure he was okay, reminding him to stay indoors, and Voldemort was on the loose…ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH!

_  
And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go downhill from here  
I'm not afraid  
  
_

He wrote to Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore. He didn't care what they said, they didn't have to live here. They weren't starved and humiliated everyday. They weren't being hunted like god-damn animals! He packed his trunk and snuck out of the front door. The Dursley's never even noticed…

_  
Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe  
(feels to be alone and not believe)  
feels to be alone and not believe anything  
  
_

For an entire week he managed to go unseen. The only risk was Hedwig. A snowy owl like her was sure to be seen flying around in broad day light, so he always waited. Ron and Hermione begged him to "come to his senses", "stop being thick" and "would report him to the Ministry". But he knew they we're veiled threats. Even Mrs. Weasley wrote him (the letter had been tear stained) but he refused.

_None of you know what it's like, so you can't say you know how I feel. If the whole Wizarding world thinks I'm some great, powerful, and talented Wizard then my being on my own shouldn't be a very big deal should it? _He wrote back He rummaged around at night and found Daily Prophets, the Ministry wasn't bothering themselves with him. Good.

_  
You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here  
I'm on my way  
I made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say  
I'm not afraid  
  
_

Harry settled himself into the sewage pipe he now called home. He was able to sneak around and shower, it was food that was a problem. He had no money, no Muggle money at least…

_Why are you still here? Just go somewhere else, it's that simple. _His mind scoffed. YEAH! Of course! Even if an Order member had taken it upon himself to look for him, they would never guess he would be so daft as to leave the country! Yeah…tomorrow…as soon as Hedwig gets back…

_  
Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe  
(feels to be alone and not believe)  
feels to be alone and not believe anything  
  
_

"Is this where you saw the boy?" A voice asked.

"Yes." Another answered.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"YES!"

"Don't send me on another damned goose chase Lucius!"

"I'm not! Now will you shut up? He's probably sleeping!"

Harry didn't dare move a muscle. He had heard them when they came in. He reached slowly for his wand…

_Don't just lay there idiot! They'll catch you off guard! _He jumped to his feet and screamed: "EXPELLIARMUS!" Only to be hit in the chest two seconds later.

"STUPIFY!" the two men had yelled at once. Severus and Lucius scooped him up and carried him off.

_  
Letting out the noise inside of me  
(Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering  
(Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting up my words before I speak  
(Cutting up my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe  
  
_

When he finally regained himself Harry was laying on a fur rug in a room lit by a warm fire.

"Ah…so he awakens at last."

Harry's eyes darted around and met with Lord Voldemort, who was sitting cross legged on a high-backed arm chair.

"What do you want with me?"

"After all these years and you still don't know Harry?"

"Why…why…I don't want to fight you! I just want to be left alone!"

"Oh…oh no…" He began, breakin' into a spine chilling laugh.

"WHYARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!"

"Oh…you're still so much of a little boy."

"And you're justa miserable old bastard!"

"An old bastard who finally has you in a position where you can't be saved. Face it Harry...you are not the savior of the wizarding world."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! YOU THINK I LIKED CARRYING THAT SHIT ALL MY LIFE?!" He screamed as he stood up.

"Why not? You fell into every trap I ever set for you, knowing you wouldn't miss your chance at being noble. I bet if I had a random student trapped you would run to help them."

"I…"

"It's true, don't deny it Harry. You're obviously tired of it. I'm going to offer you my hand one more time. I would like to end this silly feud as well."

"As in…join you?"

"Yes, join me. You'll find the rewards are quite…pleasurable. I wont hunt you, the Ministry would take you down from your pedestal, Dumbledore wont favor you, it's everything you ever wanted. Don't you want a normal life Harry? One where everyone doesn't know your name, and frankly…doesn't care?"

Harry stared at the floor hard. IT was everything, everything he had ever wanted, ever truly wanted…there really was no point in trying to be heroic all the time. It always failed. Cedric: dead, Sirius: dead, his own mother: dead. He had killed the all. All of them died because he was Harry Potter…if he had been no one…they would still be alive…

"What do you say Harry? A truce?" Voldemort asked as he held out his hand. Harry snapped back into attention and turned his eyes to Voldemort. There was no way it was that easy, but either take his hand and accept the end. Accept that it could all be over and be happy. Be with his mum and dad and Sirius…or go back to the Dursleys…

"Deal!" He answered smiling broadly. Voldemort's smile was perhaps…the best thing had ever seen…

Harry Potter was found dead in front of the entrance to the Ministry of Magic the next day, a smile on his face. He was finally free.

_  
Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe  
(feels to be alone and not believe)  
feels to be alone and not believe anything_


End file.
